


Oblivious

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff keeps catching Michael, Lindsay, Gavin and Meg sharing more than friends should. (PROMPT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> It's saturday, babies. Yeah, relax and sit back for another installment of 2kficteen.
> 
> If you want to fuel the mind behind these wonderful (awful) fics, don't hesitate to message me with a prompt (or just chat if you'd like) at either tinypeckers.tumblr.com / 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Geoff and Jack were relaxing in the break room when it happened. Geoff had convinced Jack to make him a sandwich because c’mon, he was his boss! Jack was disgruntled about it but was doing as he was told all the same. Geoff’s punishment was that he had to listen to whatever boring thing Jack and Caiti had done the evening before. Geoff was pretty sure he’d heard the word ‘knitting’ once or twice come up. Geoff didn’t say anything; he’d bring it up later with a microphone in front of him and a camera somewhere in the room. Jack was just muttering and mumbling some nonsense about different yarn or wool or whatever people that knit use when Geoff saw it. It was brief, out of the corner of his eye but Geoff definitely saw it.

 

 

Gavin had been heading towards them, a big dumb grin spread across his big dumb face. Michael was walking another way although he was walking straight towards Gavin. When Geoff watched Michael grab Gavin, he expected a wrestling match to break out. It was inevitable between those two. Maybe Gavin had just spilt juice all over Michael’s chair or he’d just been particularly annoying it didn’t matter. Michael definitely looked like he was going to pummel him there and then. Yet he didn’t. Geoff watched in awe as Michael fisted a hand in Gavin’s shirt and brought him to stop. Instead of tackling him, as Geoff expected him to, Michael pulled Gavin closer and kissed him instead. It was brief, rushed and if Geoff had have blinked he would have missed it. It was definitely a kiss though. Gavin’s shit-eating grin softened into something more adoring and sweet. Geoff couldn’t see Michael’s face but he was sure he was smiling too.

 

 

“Did you see that?” Geoff asked. He hit Jack’s arm rather harshly. Jack glared at his boss and purposefully slammed the slice of bread he’d been holding onto the counter top.

“No, I was making your damn sandwich. What did I miss?” Jack asked, irritated. If he’d have missed Gavin tripping or something just as funny he would be even madder at Geoff. When Jack turned around, however, Gavin was standing up right and walking towards them. Michael had long gone, ducking into the Achievement Hunter office as though he hadn’t just kissed his co-worker.

“No, no – don’t worry.” Geoff brushed it off, “it was nothing.” Geoff said. He must have imagined it – perhaps all of the ‘mavin’ hype was getting to him after all.

 

 

“Are you all right, Geoff?” Gavin laughed as he approached.  Geoff managed a smile himself and nodded eagerly.

“Yeah, yes – I’m all right.” Geoff confirmed. “How are you and Meg?” Geoff asked idly.

“We’re great, yeah… it’s amazing.” Gavin gushed. He didn’t open his heart to many and Geoff could hear the sincerity in his voice. Geoff concluded that he must have been dreaming because there was no way that Gavin would cheat on Meg like that.

“Here’s your sandwich.” Jack grumbled as he handed it to Geoff. Geoff took it and felt immensely better. Gavin’s jaw dropped in shock and he held his hand out for a sandwich himself.

“You’re making sandwiches? Aw, man, Jack where’s mine?” Gavin demanded but Jack had already walked away and left the mess for Geoff and Gavin to clean up.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Meg was nervous. Why was she nervous? She’d recorded the Know over and over for months now. There was a script nearby if she needed it – what was there to be worried about? Still Meg could not shake the strange feeling in the pit of her stomach or stop the her hands from moving of their own accord. She let out a small, awful whine of distress and made a beeline for the cute little snacks table they had set up nearby. Meg snatched a tiny bottle of water and brought it to her lips clinging to the hope that it would help calm her nerves. It did not and by the end of it Meg had water down her chin and empty, strangely tiny bottle of water and nowhere to dispose of it.

 

 

Someone grabbed Meg’s wrist moments before she tried to throw the bottle away. Lindsay smiled down at her. Meg had never been so relieved to see Lindsay in her life. Lindsay was a little caught off guard when Meg crashed into her and forced her into a hug. Still, she returned it.

“Are you nervous?” Lindsay asked as she enveloped Meg in her warmth.

“Do I look it?” Meg whined. Lindsay’s presence was calming her. She inhaled Lindsay’s scent, the smell of perfume and apple body wash. It was nice and easy to breathe in.

“A little, yeah.” Lindsay laughed. She reached up and smoothed down Meg’s hair. “You’ll be fine, though. You’ve done this many times before and I know that when the camera gets rolling you’ll get right into it.” Lindsay reassured.

 

 

Meg looked up at her, still pouting, and shook her head.

“I don’t think you’re right, I think I need something to help me… like a lucky charm or…” Meg hinted with wide, hopeful eyes. Lindsay laughed at her display and leant down to press a nice, kind-of-wet reassuring kiss to her forehead. Meg giggled at the brief and fleeting sentiment. It did its trick, as it always did, and Meg felt infinitely better when Lindsay let her out of her arms.

“Now, go out there and kick the Know’s ass. People won’t know what hit ‘em.” Lindsay encouraged as someone called for Meg to be on set. Meg nodded and scampered off.

 

 

Further back, hidden by the many sets in the studio, Geoff was staring at them sceptically. He was sure that he’d just seen the two girls kiss. He didn’t comment on it when Lindsay walked towards him. She seemed surprised to see him lurking in the shadows.

“Oh, hi Geoff. Did you get lost on your way to the toilet?” Lindsay giggled as she linked arms with her boss and turned him back towards the Achievement Hunter office.

“What? No, did you?” Geoff snapped, immediately defensive.

“No, I came to wish Meg good luck. She gets nervous before the Know a lot.” Lindsay explained.

“Are you two really close then?” Geoff implored. Lindsay shrugged.

“Yeah, of course we are.” Lindsay agreed. Geoff murmured something under his breath but Lindsay ignored it.

 

 

oOo

 

 

This was getting too much. Geoff had to be seeing things or dumb or both. Over the past few weeks, he kept catching glimpses of Michael, Lindsay, Meg and Gavin all sharing sweet sentiments that Geoff believed should only be reserved for their respective couples. He caught Gavin and Lindsay holding hands on their way to lunch. Geoff had seen Michael crowd into Meg’s space in the break room when they thought they were alone. Michael and Gavin had grown more affectionate. Geoff was tired of telling Gavin that Michael’s lap was not a seat. Lindsay and Meg went out together on ‘girls nights’ that neither of them cared to explain what happened in them. Geoff was just growing so frustrated. So he had to ask to soothe his crazy curiosity.

 

 

“Michael,” Geoff said softly as the office cleared out for the day, “can I ask you something?” Geoff asked. Michael nodded and made his way over to his boss. Gavin lingered as Michael was his ride home. Michael smiled at his boss.

“What’s up?” Michael questioned. He folded his arms across his chest awaiting an explanation.

“Well, erm… what’s up with you, Lindsay, Meg and Gavin? Do you do girlfriend swap or something?” Geoff said eloquently. Michael stared at his boss in confusion and then his lips twitched into a smirk.

“Wait, do you mean you didn’t know?” Michael chuckled.

“I didn’t know what?” Geoff replied dumbly.

“Gavin, he doesn’t know!” Michael cackled. Gavin started to smile as well.

“Really Geoff? How could you not know?” Gavin giggled.

 

 

“What? What do I not know?” Geoff shrieked. He didn’t like things being kept from him and he definitely didn’t like being mocked for it. Michael rolled his eyes and took his phone from his pocket. Geoff watched as he sent a text, presumably to Meg and Lindsay before looking back at Geoff.

“Just a second, I think we need to all be here for this.” Michael smirked.

“What is it? You’re all involved in some giant orgy?” Geoff snapped. He was tired, confused and mortified from the looks Gavin and Michael were giving him. “Why won’t you just tell me.” Geoff pouted pathetically. Michael reached out and held his shoulder reassuringly.

“It’ll all become clear soon, Geoff. I promise.” Michael said sincerely.

 

 

“What’s this about Geoff being a big, dumb idiot and missing the obvious?” Lindsay asked as she entered. Meg trailed in behind her, hand tucked neatly into the back of Lindsay’s pocket.

“Hey!” Geoff quipped, quite clearly offended.

“Oh, sorry Geoff.” Lindsay said guiltily. She didn’t like to be mean to Geoff (in front of his face) as he was too big a softie to hurt like that. Geoff looked away from her defiantly.

“He didn’t know.” Michael said. Geoff was getting very, very annoyed with that term.

“He didn’t know what?” Meg asked. She was sure Geoff didn’t know a lot of things. Neither did she, neither did Michael. He could be talking about an awful lot of things.

“Wait, he didn’t know that we’re all dating?” Lindsay simply blurted out.

 

 

“Lindsay!” Gavin and Michael exclaimed at the same time. Lindsay pulled a strange face and shrugged at the disgruntled tones of their voices.

“God, you spoil everything.” Michael said bitterly. He’d been trying to draw it out and keep frustrating Geoff even further but of course his wife would find a way to ruin that too.

“Wait, all of you – together?” Geoff managed to sputter out after it initially sunk in.

“Yep.” Gavin beamed as he hopped over to Michael. Gavin sidled up to him and clung to Michael’s side like a cat. Michael pulled him closer with his arm. Meg didn’t hesitate to follow her boyfriend’s lead and take the other side. Lindsay was forced over to their cuddle group by the hand Meg still had firmly in her back pocket. She sighed dramatically but giggled when Meg pulled her much closer all the same. Geoff watched it all and finally, it made sense.

 

 

All of the small, unusual things made sense. The kisses, the affectionate touches and the pet names that seemed to spring up out of nowhere all seemed to fall into place now.

“Well, that’s awesome.” Geoff grinned. He was happy for them, truly, and he could see how his acceptance made them all feel good.

“I still don’t understand how you didn’t know, like half of the office does.” Lindsay laughed. Geoff shrugged it off and smirked slightly.

“I’m not the only one who didn’t know.” Geoff insisted.

“Yeah, who else didn’t know?” Gavin snorted. Everyone knew. Gus knew, Burnie knew… everyone!

“The fans.” Geoff said before skipping past the lovers, “they’re going to eat this shit up.” Geoff laughed maniacally as he pulled his phone out.

“Geoff, no!” The group called in unison but it was too late.

 

 

For months afterwards all the lovers ever found in their twitter feed were spews of,

“I knew it! Oh my god, this is so cute.”

“Look at them, they’re so adorable. Congrats, guys!”

“If there’s four of them, how do they have sex?”

And on and on it went. Geoff beamed every time one of them got a tweet. They deserved it, he thought, after keeping him in the dark so long.


End file.
